The field of this invention relates to bathing enclosures and more particularly to a retainer for a shower curtain which is mounted in conjunction with the bathing enclosure to prevent the bathing water from being conducted exteriorly thereof.
The common form of bathing enclosure is a bathtub within which, mounted in the wall adjoining the bathtub, is a plumbing fixture known as a shower head. In gaining access to the bathing enclosure there is an enlarged access opening along one wall of the enclosure.
It is desirable to provide some means to close off the access opening during bathing in order to prevent spillage of water exteriorly from the bathing enclosure. A common way to close off the access opening has been to install slideable opaque glass panels within the access opening. These glass panels function very adequately to prevent spillage. However, such glass panels are expensive to install. Also, it has been common for individuals to slip and fall and break the panels which can cause substantial injury to the individual.
Injuries are frequent enough within commercial establishments, such as motels and hotels, that proprietors of such establishments have started not utilizing the use of such panels to close a bathing enclosure. Commercial establishments are now beginning to return to the conventional shower certain, which of course precludes the possibility of injury. However, shower curtains have been notorious for leaking. It is desirable that some means be utilized in conjunction with a shower curtain in order to prevent the possibility of leakage from along the sides of the curtains, since this is the most common place for leakage to occur.